Changing
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Tudo é mutável. – Coletânea de drabbles.
1. Nota

**Nota da autora**

Eu me apaixonei por um personagem._ Minto. _Não por _um_ personagem, mas pela totalidade das experiências que ele vivenciou.

Porque as coisas mudam - e com elas, nós mesmos acabamos nos modificando. Um processo de adaptação.

_Changing_ é uma reunião de drabbles e ficletes sobre a mutabilidade da _verdade_ dentro do cenário caótico de _The Host_.

#

Sem mais delongas, um agaradecimento especial à _Milene Black_ por tudo.

_M.O._


	2. Pedaço do paraíso

**Pedaço do paraíso**

_Wanda&Melanie_

Ela sente como se o mundo todo coubesse dentro daquele sorriso - seu mundo.

As ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, as sobrancelhas levantadas, a pele esticada sob as maçãs do rosto. _Jared._

Seu mundo cabia neste nome, neste momento e no breve piscar das lembranças de Melanie.

_É o meu mundo, não o seu_. Sim, ela estava certa. Isto era tudo o que Melanie, a humana, queria.

Mas não poderia ser também o que Wanderer, a alma, precisava?

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela não lutou para abri-los novamente, confortando-se no calor do deserto ao seu redor.


	3. Partido

**Partido**

_Jared&Wanda&Melanie_

Doía. De uma forma literal e quase obscena.

Ele achou que nunca conseguiria se recuperar depois que Melanie fora apanhada por _eles._ Era o fim daquilo que ele conhecia como felicidade. E ele disse para si mesmo que nenhuma dor poderia ser maior que essa.

Mas então, lá estava aquela _coisa_, na sua frente, sendo Melanie, possuindo o corpo dela. _Aquilo_ não era a garota por quem ele se apaixonou, não era _dela_ que ele sentia falta. Melanie estava apagada, e _aquilo_ que a possuía não era nada mais que uma parasita.

E mesmo sentindo nojo, Jared não conseguiu deixar de lembrar do sabor dos lábios dela.

* * *

_N.A: Pelo trabalho que eu deveria estar fazendo... R.I.P. PPII =x _


	4. Sentido

**Sentido**

_Ian&Wanda_

Ele queria encontrar uma resposta rápida: como era possível se sentir _culpado?_

Suas mãos rodearam o pescoço _dela_, e se não fosse por Jeb e sua arma, ela seria apenas um cadáver agora. As marcas no pescoço, os olhos assustados, a dor.

Ele _sentia_ muito por machucá-la. Machucar o corpo e assustar a _alma._ Sim, ele se sentia um monstro – aquele que bate numa garota e não consegue parar até ele próprio não sentir a dor.

Ian tentou desviar o olhar das marcas que fizera nela, mas não conseguiu esconder as marcas que aquela violência fez dentro dele.

* * *

_N/A: Milene Black, Lofhtenegol - obrigada pelos comentários. =)_


	5. Confinada

**Confinada**

_Wanda&Melanie&Ian_

Ela sabe o que Ian quer de Wanda; não é apenas reparar um erro, com certeza.

Ela entende porque sente a mesma coisa – ela ainda ama Jared. Melanie entende que Ian queira tocar em Wanda, queira beijá-la, queira confortá-la. Afinal, ela mesma aprendeu a amar aquela pequena alma que agora habita em seu corpo.

Mas Melanie não consegue deixar de pensar que quando Ian olha para Wanda é o _seu _corpo que ele deseja, é a sua pele que ele toca quando a conforta – e são seus lábios que ele beija.

Melanie tenta não pensar que, por mais que queira que Wanda seja feliz, é através de seu corpo que ela aprende a amar.


	6. Algum lugar

**Algum lugar**

_Kyle&Jodi&Sunny_

Ele espera. Nunca foi um cara paciente, mas mesmo assim espera. Em algum lugar, Jodi ainda está _viva_. Ela deve estar perdida, silenciada, mas ainda presente.

_Sua _Jodi.

Ele consegue ser paciente – até amável – com quem está habitando o corpo de Jodi. E Kyle até consegue sentir alguma coisa quando ela sorri.

Mas isso é porque ele ama aquela pessoa perdida lá dentro da cabeça, em algum lugar.

Ele ainda ama Jodi.

Então, ele espera ela acordar enquanto segura o criotanque com a pequena Sunny junto ao seu peito.


	7. Sangue e silêncio

**Sangue e silêncio**

_Wanda&Melanie&Jammie_

Ali está ela. A pele, o rosto, os lábios, os traços fortes.

E, apesar de todos os machucados, da pele arranhada e roxa em muitos pontos, ele consegue _vê-la._ Sua irmã.

Apesar dos olhos com reflexos alienígenas, Jammie sabe que as lágrimas que os deixam brilhosos são de Melanie. Não do corpo, nem das memórias que a _coisa_ consegue ter sobre a vida de Melanie, mas da própria irmã.

E ele quer dizer que a ama, quer pegar na sua mão e dizer que sentiu falta. _Muita_. E que dói tudo o que aconteceu, mas que agora ela está ali.

Mas ele não diz nada, não faz nada disso. Ele a olha e sabe que ela gostaria de fazer o mesmo. Mas que não _pode._

Então, ele deixa o silêncio soldar todas as pontas que machucam enquanto pensa que agora ela está de volta.


	8. Inseguro

**Inseguro**

_Jared&Melanie&Wanda_

Ele não gosta da forma como Ian _olha_ pra ela.

Não gosta da maneira como ele a toca ou do jeito com que sorri quando ela fala.

Há Melanie além de Wanda, presa dentro de seu próprio corpo sem poder controlá-lo.

Há uma fascinação, um querer bem, um zelo dispensados aquele homem de olhos claros.

Sim, Jared sabe que isso não é de Melanie; ele sabe que Melanie _o_ ama – _e apenas ele._ Ele já teve provas de que ela continua o querendo, de que os corpos são um do outro e serão para sempre.

Mas então tem Ian. E Wanda. E o corpo de Melanie.

Apesar de saber que quem ama Ian é _Wanda_, Jared não consegue se libertar da opressão que nasce em seu peito toda a vez que eles estão juntos.


End file.
